conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Therianism Revival(Daoine)
Therianism Revival, or TR, is the dominant religion of both the White Wolf Empire and the Amarog Kingdoms . It is variety of movements and trends which drew on the traditions of ancient Therianthropes and is also called Werebeast Neo-Paganism. There are several main groups, each of which take a different approach to their beliefs, ranging from eclectic to reconstructionistic. It is a werebeast-reclusive religion and philosophy that is has sex magic and enlightenment through intercourse, and worships animal-based gods. For these reasons, it was stomped out by AIAH Worshipers in the Middle Second Era. It is more open than The Faith and is accepting of many social taboos and sins of the AIAH. __TOC__ History Pantheon Beliefs Animism Afterlife Ethics and Morality Practices Ritual Festival Magic Sins The TR does not have many sins outside of the 'no killing, no stealing, no lying' sins, but there are three capital sins that should be avoided at all costs. While TR is a very open mined philosophy and religion, it does have laws in place to prevent actions that are meant to harm others, as it is a peaceful path. The Sin of Cannibalism Eating of another Kindred is often refereed to as the Diablerie, since it is seen as a demonic act. Much like how the Vampires forbid the drinking of another's blood to steal their powers, the Werebeasts forbid the eating of another's flesh to obtain their skills. This sin is punishable by death or being branded as an Untouchable and being ostracized. The Sin of Amnesia Also called The Sin of Forgetfulness, this sin does not mean simply forgetting something, but is meant to prevent the stealing of memories, something only an older Therianthrope is capable of. Once a memory is stolen, it resides within the thief and should they die, the memory dies with them; obtaining a dead memory is nearly impossible. This sin also is meant to stop the implanting of false memories. The Sin of Being Clothed While nudism is not uncommon, terms such as 'wearing cloths' or 'dressed in garbs' refer to a Werebeast appearing in human form. This sin is often linked to The Sin of Falsehood, since it is seen as a lie, you are lying to those around you, and more importantly, you are lying to yourself; denying what you truly are. Controversial Topics Some say TR is a bit too accpeting, and such topics such as bestiality and bloodkin are of much debate in the world of religion; and with TR being the 1% of those who permit many taboos to be commited, it is quite obvious why it has been seen as perverted path and why those who follow it are often frowned upon. Bestiality The mixing of low, feral animals and high, civilized animals is allowed in the TR. Since the only difference is the fact that one can speak and have hands while the other walks on all fours, they are allowed to be together. It should be noted that both parties are consenting, given the fact that Werebeasts can talk to animals and understand their speech. Tame and domestic animals are often used for fortification, since the wild animals usually do not respond to Therianthrope's animal-speak. However, animals such as Kirins or Manticores are not among the species they breed with. Magical animals, much like magical 'therians' are considered a separate breed and intermingling with them is heavily frowned upon. Furries Mutated Therianthropes; with odd colored fur, sometimes possessing odd, foreign body parts, such as horns or wings. They suffered the most during the 100 Year War, and many are still burned at the stake or stoned to death by both AIAH worshipers and Nord humans. TR accepts them with open arms and some movements even worship them as demigods. Bloodkin Encompassed Movements Neo-Lupinum Neo-Lupinum is an adaptation of TR. They worship canine-only gods. This includes: Category:Daoine Category:Religions